Adicta al amor
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Esa es ella, adicta al amor. Se enamora de cualquiera y los termina como sea. ¿Cómo hará Arnold Shortman para convertirse en el único a quien ella vea?
1. Termínalo

Adicta al amor

Esa es ella, adicta al amor. Se enamora de cualquiera y los termina como sea. ¿Cómo hará Arnold Shortman para convertirse en el único a quien ella vea?

.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba ella otra vez, peleando con su nuevo novio. ¿Era tan difícil que ella no se enamorara de cualquiera? Seguro que si yo pudiera encontrar la fórmula lo haría. ¡Pero es que es una adicta al amor! No podía pasar tiempo sin un nuevo romance.

No importaba que tanto se me estruje el estómago de pensarlo, no tengo otra que acercarme. Son los celos, lo sé. Pero finjo que es porque mi deber lo exige.

Ya no teníamos 10 años como para discutir por trivialidades, a los 25 ella sabe que su actitud es de una chica inmadura. La veo forcejear ante el abrazo de él, lo normal sería esperar que ambos resuelvan sus problemas, de hecho estoy seguro que sería una escena romántica. Pero ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Me interpongo y los separo, él hace una cara de molestia que estoy seguro podría soltar un golpe en cualquier momento, ella abre sus ojos azules con sorpresa.

— No es bueno que un hombre forcejé así con una chica, por favor no den esos espectáculos.

— Ella es demasiado para ser tratada como una delicada chica.

Su novio está molesto con ella y conmigo, y yo con ambos. ¿Tenían que estar haciendo eso justo frente a dónde trabajo?

— ¡Tranquilo viejo! No tienes que tratarme como una delicada chica…

— ¡Claro que no! Terminamos.

El hombre se da la vuelta y se marcha furioso mientras se acomoda el saco y la corbata que ella desacomodó.

— ¡Él me dejó! Y yo quería hacerlo primero, maldita sea.

Cruzamos la calle, ella sigue refunfuñando. Esa era ella, Helga G. Pataki. Una amiga / rival desde la primaria. Una chica enamoradiza, profundamente tonta aceptando aguantar patanes por ser tan buena, y al mismo tiempo con un carácter insoportable.

¿Qué cómo me enamoré de ella? ¡Es especial! Una mujer increíble y fuera de lo común. Nada de ella me aburre, si ella es adicta al amor yo soy adicto a ella.

— No deberías hacer esos espectáculos en la calle Helga.

— ¡Tú apareciste para cambiar mi suerte! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— ¡Trabajo al otro lado de la calle!

Helga se ríe, como si lo recordara. Su sonrisa me encanta, es tan sincera y escandalosa. A Pataki no le importa lo que el mundo piense de ella, está en su propia burbuja, su propio espacio donde es letal y encantadora.

— Eres un entrometido ¿Te lo han dicho Cabeza de balón?

— ¿Te han dicho que es de mal gusto poner apodos a diestra y siniestra?

— ¡Tú me lo repites desde que vamos en 4to grado!

— Y también te repito que dejes de conseguirte novios tan poco caballerosos.

— ¡No soy precisamente Julieta!

Me da un golpe en el hombro y yo solo puedo reírme por lo bajo. Los coches siguen pasando frente a nosotros que nos hemos sentado en una de las largas jardineras de la avenida. El sonido del celular de ella nos saca de nuestro incómodo silencio.

Me asomo con todo el disimulo que puedo, es el nombre de un hombre. La sangre me hierve, pero intento sonar calmado.

— ¿Otro enamorado sin futuro?

— ¡Oye! Este puede ser el bueno.

Me río. Ella no puede estar sin un novio, termina uno para iniciar otro de su larga lista de espera. Y es que no era el único en saber las enormes cualidades de la joven cuentista. Un alma apasionada enamorada del amor, que además es agresiva, sarcástica y fanfarrona.

— ¿Lo crees? ¿No deberías cambiar un poco tu tipo de hombre?

Lo suelto porque sé que ella siempre elije el clásico chico bien acomodado, en un trabajo estable con un futuro prometedor. Dependiente y controlador. De esos que quieren una chica con identidad libre y rebelde. Creen que es excitante y una loca aventura, pero no saben que ella también es entregada, apasionada e intensa, controladora y abusiva. Cuando se enteran siempre huyen.

— No creo que sea buena idea — exclama como suspiro — ¿O acaso quieres postularte como candidato? ¡Te daría un trato preferencial por ser tú!

Me callo por un segundo. ¿Esa conversación otra vez? Durante años de amistad más de una vez el pensamiento de salir había invadido nuestras mentes. Pero siempre terminaba en una separación. Sus ojos azules miran el cielo, tienen un deje de soledad ¿Será por su reciente ruptura?

Me levanto rápido y la jalo de la muñeca, la beso, muerdo su labio inferior y ella da un brinco ante la sorpresa, siento que sus brazos me rodean y completo el abrazo. Sus labios son reconocidos por los míos, tiemblan un poco, tal vez por el reencuentro de años.

Su cálida saliva me provocan a profundizar, mi lengua roza sus dientes y noto que ella se resiste pero no por mucho, la estrujo entre mis brazos y a falta de aire ella entre abre la boca, mi lengua no se espera. Estoy deseándola con todo el cuerpo, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Su húmeda cavidad me vuelve loco ¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo sin comer su boca?

Nuestras lenguas se enlazan, su lengua roza mi paladar y puedo sentir que me voy al cielo. Pasan un par de minutos cuando nos separamos, ella tiene la cara sonrojada, y evita ver mis ojos.

— ¿Qué fue eso Arnoldo?

— Abrazos y besos de práctica ¿Recuerdas?

Ella se gira a verme, sus ojos azules me fulminan. No sé si está recordando que a los 14 años empezamos a practicar besos para saber lo que se sentía, o si cuando a los 17 tuvimos sexo por primera vez porque ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué hacer en esas situaciones, o cuando a los 21 años le propuse ser su novio oficial… o tal vez cuando a los 23 terminamos por 6ta y última vez.

¿Qué de todo recordará cuando besa a otro hombre? ¿Qué de todo sentirá cuando contesta el teléfono de su próxima pareja?

— ¡No juegues así camarón con pelos! Me voy yendo tengo una nueva cita esperándome.

— Espera a que tus labios se desinflamen, Srita Pataki, sabe deliciosa.

Siento que algo me golpea la cara, me ha arrojado algo molesta, pero antes de verla alejarse por completo noto que sigue roja.

— Esperaré otro poco, pero seguro voy a volverme tu adicción Helga.


	2. Nada pierdo intentando

.

.

 **Trato de pensar que nada pierdo intentando.**

Pero las piernas me tiemblan, yo sé que esto no es normal, comprendo. Y quiero pensar que aprendo, pero a estas alturas lo que me queda claro es que empezamos las cosas al revés.

Caminamos por la avenida, no dices nada, al contrario pareces mantener el silencio con toda la intención y yo me siento cada vez más preocupado, pero no puedo continuar así. Ante mis principios lo que hemos estado haciendo va contra todo lo que alguna vez dije que no haría.

Esto es una especie de delito, de pecado. Y no puedo seguir luchando contra esto, me arrebata los pensamientos, la voluntad y hasta la integridad.

Sostengo dentro de mi mente que esta será la ocasión, no voy a volver a echarme hacia atrás para simplemente no ver mi orgullo herido. El miedo es una emoción atrapante, envolvente y peligrosa pero el amor mezclado en el mismo vaso puede hacer explotar todo.

— ¿Y por fin me dirás que planeas Cabeza de Balón?

Te recargas en el tronco de un árbol, la tarde ya cae sobre Hillwood y yo sigo reuniendo mi valor en el pecho. Tu mirada es inquisitiva, lo sé por el ceño ligeramente fruncido que intentas, sin éxito, esconder.

— Creo que hemos estado haciendo las cosas al revés.

— Yo creo que tú has estado pensando mucho más sobre el asunto porque cierta chica pelirroja ha conseguido novio.

Me golpeo mentalmente, odio cuando no quieres ver lo evidente pero adoras encontrar en detalles historias más conmovedoras que titánic.

— No tiene nada que ver nadie más en esta ecuación

— Estás actuando extraño Arnoldo ¿Qué quieres? ¡Escúpelo!

— ¿Podemos ser novios? Es decir… Helga, te quiero. ¿Podemos tomar enserio lo nuestro?

Y ahí está, el ceño fruncido al máximo nivel, las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y la comisura de tus labios apretados como rumiando.

Es lindo verte así, es lindo saber que puedo provocar esas reacciones en ti… reacciones que no están sujetas a nuestras aventuras de cama.

— ¿Es por tu sentido del deber? Lo decidimos juntos camarón con pelos, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

— ¡Quiero Helga! ¿No me oyes? ¡Te quiero!

Sacudes la cabeza como intentando despegarte la idea de la cabeza, por algún motivo siento que huirás, te atrapo con mis brazos entre mi cuerpo y el majestuoso árbol desde el que alguna vez caíste.

—Arnold ¿No te estás queriendo mentir a ti mismo? Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, tal vez solo estás confundido…

— No me digo mentiras, la que no quiere aceptar la realidad eres tú Helga. ¡Tú!

Te beso, no como lo he hecho anteriores veces, no como lo he sentido en las ocasiones pasadas. Te beso como quien ama sin contramedida, como quien quiere que comprendas el sentimiento y la diferencia, como quien quiere que lo aceptes de una maldita vez.

Mi mano está en tu rostro, mi piel siente la lágrima que se resbala desde tus orbes azules. Tomo aire, me alejo de tus labios por escasos centímetros y te miro. Sé por fin que me entiendes. Rodeas con tus brazos mi cuello y creo que puedo morir de felicidad.

— No te arrepientas después tonto.

— Nunca.

.

.

.

Y no es que ahora me arrepienta, para nada. Pero de pronto me dan ganas de haberte ignorado esa tarde en la que llorabas desconsolada detrás del edificio principal de la secundaria.

Me dan ganas de haber reprimido mis ganas de besarte aquella tarde de abril en la que te pedí que practicáramos a amar.

Hubiera preferido jamás dejarme tragar por mis impulsos la noche de nuestra primera vez, si al final pasaría esto.

Sé que no es cuestión de suerte, es más como una maldición.

— Te juro Arnoldo, este es el bueno.

Fue lo que me dijiste por teléfono.

— ¿Cuántos " _buenos_ " han sido ya?

— ¡Vamos hombre! Es mi tipo… su nombre es Gerald Johanssen.

Vete a saber cómo te han tratado para que esto pase, ve tú a saber qué he hecho para que nuestros destinos se tergiversen de esta forma. Debe ser una película de horror.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices?

— ¿Cuándo Helga Pataki ha estado insegura de lo que dice?

Y quise contestarte " _La tarde que me prometiste que nos amaríamos siempre_ " pero ya no venía al cuento… no cuando tu cita es con uno de mis mejores amigos. Y ahora es cuando siento que el tiempo me traga ¿Podrás volverme a ver solo a mí?

.

.

.

.

Experimentando, nuevamente. ¿Cómo podría conquistar Arnold a Helga? Sinceros! ¿Qué tiene de atractivo el camarón con pelos?


	3. Contrataque

.

 **Mundo enano**

.

.

No podías hacerme eso. ¡Claro que no! Ya he aguantado muchas cosas por tu culpa Helga G Pataki y no pienso seguir así ¡Verás cómo quedamos mano a mano esta vez! Porque ahora ese asunto está solo en mis manos, así tenga que contratar detectives o incluso pagar por extras

— ¿Qué pasa Melenudo?

— Nada, pienso.

— ¿En qué?

¿Cómo decirte que pienso en la palabra "Traidora"? Ya lo sé, es una locura. Porque no lo eres, pero mira que ganas de soltarlo me corrompen el alma. Sería como uno de esos gritos furiosos de las personas que se sienten totalmente abatidas. Pero me río por dentro también, porque ahora sí no permitiré que me causes más dolor.

Porque sé que te perdí.

— ¿Te vas a comer esas papas?

Sueltas una risa mezcla de mueca y fastidio y me extiendes la caja roja de papitas fritas, estiro mi mano y la retiras rápido mientras tomas una y te la metes a la boca. Ríes con burla, yo apenas me sonrío. Porque esta vez las cartas están tiradas a mi favor.

— Tienes la mirada de alguien que planea un crimen.

— ¡Oh tal vez tal vez!

Frunces el ceño, arrugas el papel donde venía la hamburguesa que devoraste de un par de mordidas, y lo arrojas al cesto de basura del establecimiento. Yo le doy un sorbo a mi refresco, el sonido característico de alguien que llega al final del líquido resuena en la mesa, giras a verme.

— ¡Te lo acabaste! — Tomas el vaso de mis manos e intentas darle un sorbo pero ya nada hay en el fondo del vaso — No me guardaste ni un poco, eres malévolo.

Mientras estás distraída te vuelvo a robar un beso. ¡Llámame loco! Pero atrevido. Reaccionas sorprendida y me apartas con una mano mientras te frotas la manga en los labios.

— Ahí quedaba el sabor del refresco.

Respondo esquivo, como no dándole tanta importancia.

— Hoy cancelan mi cita y encima de eso vienes tú y me besas. — Mira su reloj, mueve la nariz en señal de disgusto — ¡Criminal! Tengo que volver al trabajo, pero Shortman tú y yo necesitamos una plática severa de límites. ¡Cuando tengas novia tendrás serios problemas si no controlas esas locuras tuyas!

Te levantas molesta, lo sé. Pero aun así percibo el sonrojo de tus orejas y eso, querida, nadie me lo niega. Me sigues queriendo el problema es lo que pasó con nosotros, esa historia ahora te está frenando a continuar conmigo. Pero me da igual, voy a traspasar tus barreras otra vez, así como tú profanabas las ventanas de mi techo para compartir el sueño conmigo.

Si alguien me enseñó sobre acoso — amoroso y sexual — fuiste tú y tendrás que pagar el precio de tus pecados. Ha comenzado hoy y solo fue la punta del iceberg. Bastó una llamada para que tu cita se cancelara.

" _Hermano, es ella. La chica de tu cita es ella"_

" _¡Increíble mundo enano! Así que su nombre es Helga ¿Pero qué es la G?"_

" _Nada que debas conocer"_

" _No hay más que decir, es toda tuya Arnie"_

Me levanto y tiro nuestra basura en el depósito más cercano, tengo trabajo por hacer en la oficina. Pero la sonrisa de mis labios no me la quita nadie.

 _._

 _._

 _._

La primera vez que hablé de ti después de nuestro primer corte fue con él. Yo sabía que seguir tragándome las palabras acabaría por enfermarme y el momento simplemente sucedió. Estaba recostado en el pasto de la facultad, quería hacer de oídos sordos para todos y todo. Cuando cosas de ese tipo sucedían mis ánimos se iban tan profundos que el subsuelo estaba cerca.

Siempre fui un ser romántico y sensible ¿Qué puedo hacer con esta naturaleza tan mía? Me había resignado a pasar la mayor parte de la mañana como un muerto en vida quien para evadir su realidad prefería perderse en el inconsciente de la nada. Ni las clases, ni los amigos ni nada. De pronto alguien me abraza por el pecho, es ese peso que parece muerto y reconoces el olor de alguien que no es tú.

— Arnie ¿Andas deprimido?

— Vamos Lulú, aprecio mucho tus abrazos pero no me siento con ánimos.

La chica pelirroja que está encima de mí sigue sin apartarse, ser un caballero en tiempos modernos es un reto que no todos pueden tomar. ¡Vaya que no! Yo lo era pero había momentos en que tenía ganas de mandar todo al diablo y hacer lo que me viniera en gana. Porque de no ser por ella ahora podría seguir mi relación en relativa paz — Aunque contigo nunca se tiene paz — y tranquilidad.

— Ya me disculpé Arnie ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

— ¿Quieres que te mate?

— ¡Oh vamos! Helga no parece ser tan mala.

Fruncí el ceño. Claro que no eres mala, pero sí temperamental, celosa, histérica, intensa, poeta, arrebatada y si cuando me viste siendo atacado por Lulú en la cafetería de la universidad no la mataste ahí mismo, fue por tu orgullo herido. Pero que esta mujer no tentara al diablo.

— ¡Pase! ¡Cuidado!

El balón de basquetbol viene rápido hacia los dos, empujo a Lulú y el balón golpea mi estómago.

— ¿Estás bien Arnie?

— Gracias

Gerald Johannsen, mi amigo de universidad ha venido a rescatar mis huesos y me ha permitido alejarme de la frívola chica pelirroja. A cambio he pagado con un golpe.

— Sí que es intensa amigo.

— Y no entiende razones.

— ¿Y si intentas con ella Arnie? — Él ve mi enojo, gira los ojos y sigue escoltándome a la enfermería, lejos de la chica — Digo, sufres demasiado por esa mujer y eres un celoso de lo peor ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho como se llama! Por lo menos debería saber eso si es que voy a seguir ayudándote cada que ella te rompa el corazón.

— ¡Tú sabes que el de la culpa fui yo!

— ¡Ella también! Debió escucharte cuando le quisiste explicar el asunto.

Niego con la cabeza, tú… enojada ¿Entendiendo razones? No, a Gerald realmente le hace falta conocerte. El motivo por el que no los presento es porque se llevarían fatal. ¡FATAL! Pero él me entiende, sabe que te amo y sabe que sufro como nadie cuando algo malo pasa entre los dos.

— Se me ocurre algo ¿Y si le llevas un regalo?

— ¿Alguna sugerencia para una poeta enamorada?

Él lo medita. Se rasca la patilla mientras entramos al campus, los pasillos solitarios son fiel reflejo de que todos están en las aulas.

— ¡Compón una canción! — Mi cara refleja total terror ¿Yo, una canción? — Claro que sí funcionaría, hazlo con la armónica. ¿Lo has hecho antes?

— No, claro que no. ¡La de los versos es ella! —Gerald alza una ceja, me da a entender que esa sería una clara muestra de disculpa. Exhalo. — ¿Me ayudarás?

Un choque de puños y un baile de dedos sellan el pacto que dará como resultado la canción "Miss G" aquél debut musical del que te reíste sin parar. Pero nos comprendimos y pasamos el mal trago de uno de nuestros tantos rompimientos. ¿Por qué hubo de llegar uno "final"?

El mundo podía ser tan enano que por azares de la vida te agendara una cita con mi mejor amigo, pero no importa porque ni siendo tan pequeño yo podría ver a otra que no fueras tú. ¿Puedo hacer que vuelvas a pensar así de mí?

.

.

.

.

Condenado Arnold, es un loquillo. Ya quiero ver qué más hará para lograr que su ex regrese con él.


	4. Mi única ambición

.

.

 **Mi única ambición**

.

.

Sabes… me he dado cuenta que me estoy convirtiendo en una especie de enemigo en casa. No es que quiera sentirme obsesivo o el malo del cuento pero debo admitir que tampoco me arrepiento de lo que he estado haciendo los últimos días.

Tal vez en parte es tu culpa.

Tal vez es mía.

Bueno es que las técnicas de persuasión y manipulación me las enseñaste tú… ah espera, también eres la responsable de compartir conmigo tus perfectas técnicas de espionaje y acoso sexual. Solo de recordar las noches que pasaste en mi habitación vigilándome o las ocasiones que me visitabas sin ser invitada y te colabas como serpiente por el ventanal del techo casi dispuesta a devorarme, me hacen sentir menos loco.

Me tiembla el cuerpo lleno de emoción y excitación cuando termino la llamada, lo hago rápido casi tan a prisa como salen las excusas del mentiroso.

— Está bañándose amigo, cuando termine yo lo digo que llamaste.

Escucho un quejido al otro lado de la línea y la satisfacción se me pinta en los labios a modo de sonrisa. Cuelgan y yo soy muy feliz.

Te escucho revolotear en la ducha, la puerta se abre y ahí estás con la pijama que tienes desde hace 3 años y el cabello medio mojado, tienes el ceño fruncido como la gran mayoría de ocasiones, cuando seas vieja esas arrugas se te marcaran como aspecto de tu juventud, siento que hasta a ellas las amaré.

—No puedo creer que Jon no llamara… le dije que el celular se había estropeado.

— Bueno, tal vez no estaba tan interesado como parecía.

— Mmm lo dudo, todo es consecuencia de que el celular lo arrollara un coche.

— Cruel destino de tu celular.

Me acerco a ti para secarte el cabello, es bueno que no pienses mal de mí. Quiero decir ¿Qué tan probable era que por accidente tu celular cayera de tu bolso a media calle y fuese arrollado por un auto igual al de mi amigo Gerald mientras ibas a mi lado?

Poco probable, la verdad.

Pero bueno, ahora puedo ser el guardia del teléfono ¿Citas? ¿Otros hombres? Llevo años soportándolos, llevo años viendo como otros te tienen en sus brazos y ya llegué a mi límite. Es más, creo que jamás debí de permitir tanto, es como el niño que ve que juegan con algo que siente suyo y que además valora con locura.

— Tienes la cara de un psicópata Shortman ¿Te sientes bien?

Te sientas a la orilla del sillón de tu sala, me diriges la mirada de extrañeza que te he conocido pocas ocasiones así que un frío me recorre la columna, no quiero que sospeches de mí como yo alguna vez sospeché de tus propias locuras.

— Mmm ¿No será que estás buscando pretextos para no ver la película de terror o sí?

Das un brinco en tu asiento y yo me siento detrás de ti aún con la toalla en la mano. Me miras con sorpresa y me retas con esos ojos azules.

— Yo soy el terror más grande conocido Arnoldo ¿Quién te crees?

Te arrojo la toalla a la cara y te abrazo para que no puedas liberarte, zarandeas y yo gruño como monstruo de película. Me gustaría comerte entera. Por fin te liberas, me has empujado al sillón y has caído de bruces sobre mí. Tu cabello revuelto, tu cara roja de la furia y la locura. Tus ojos azules que miran con sorpresa y que brillan con la luz de quien ve a quien ama.

No te suelto, nuestros alientos se están mezclando y yo sé que esperas que te bese, de hecho deseo hacerlo. Pero me contendré porque quiero que vuelvas a desearme como antes… ¡No! De hecho quisiera que lo hicieras con más fuerza que en nuestros años juveniles.

Te acaricio con el dorso de mi mano mientras aparto el mechón de cabello que irrumpe tu rostro. Te sonrío rompiendo la tensión y me levanto empujándote suavemente.

— ¿Ya vemos la película? — infiero sentándome y tomando el control remoto.

— Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Te sientas a mi lado a una distancia considerable, lo sé. Te pongo nerviosa.

— ¿Y las palomitas?

— ¡Criminal! No las preparé.

— Yo voy.

Me levanto y veo que te encojes sobre tus piernas, hay un sonrojo evidente que intentas ocultar entre tus rodillas. Avanzo con fuerza para hacer sentir mis pasos, cuando llego a la cocina y abro la puerta que rechina como dios padre suspiras.

— Hey cabeza de balón… gracias por hacerme compañía hoy.

— Sin problema Hel, nunca te dejaría sola en un día como este.

Giras a sonreírme. Sigo mi camino. Yo sé que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de tus padres, claramente estaré contigo para siempre ¿Pero tú me dejarás quedarme?

.

.

.

¿Y qué les pareció el Arnold acosador? Se me salió de las manos jaja


	5. Lo que sea que sea amor

.

 **Lo que sea que el amor sea.**

.

.

No era lo que esperaba de ti y mira que he esperado muchas cosas desde que te conocí. Ahora no es momento de decir todo lo que aprendí a tu lado, desde lo predecible hasta lo que estaba más allá de la imaginación de mi mente a los 9 años. La vez que dormiste bajo mi cama, la ocasión que pasaste la noche en mi clóset, la nada higiénica colección de mis rastros de goma de mascar, el poco saludable vicio de hacerme altares y un sinfín de más cosas que, como dije, ya no viene a cuento recordar.

No tienes piedad, aunque no es como si alguna vez la hubieses tenido.

— Creo que será bueno para ambos no vernos un tiempo.

Es un golpe bajo, eres astuta. Me lo dices aquí, a mitad de la concurrida calle, justo frente a mi trabajo. Sabes que soy un hombre sensato ¿Por qué pruebas mi paciencia? No puedo responder, me tomas de la mano y me diriges una mirada que detesto, unos ojos de complacencia y ternura que quisiera arrancar de tu hermoso rostro.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene tan repentina decisión?

— Tú siempre estás ahí para mí, empiezo a volverme muy dependiente y eso me tiene podrida Cabezón — no me miras, tus ojos se dirigen al suelo o a mis manos, no puedo distinguir — Conocí a alguien…

— No sería la primera vez — interrumpo, esa es una excusa barata — tú sabes que sé comportarme y no meter mis narices donde no me llaman ¿Es necesario esto?

— Arnold — sueltas un suspiro y vuelves a mirarme, tus ojos azules brillan con tal luz que siento que tiemblan — ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes novia? — Tu pregunta me hace trastabillar, no lo recuerdo. No es como si llevara la cuenta, he intentado tener una relación alguna vez, pero simplemente no me podía quitar tus besos de la mente. Tienes que ser tú. Permanezco mudo, puedo inventarme un número, pero me descubrirías…—Estás gastando mucha energía en mí, tienes que concentrarte también en lo que tú quieres, en tus asuntos. Conmigo alrededor que consigas una pareja va a ser difícil. Yo quiero que seas feliz y tú también quieres que yo lo sea ¿Verdad?

No conoces la misericordia Helga. Con tal de protegerte eres capaz de levantar muros gruesos y lanzar puntiagudas flechas. Te sonrío, te abrazo un momento, es casi fugaz. Y escapo rápido. No puedo seguir viendo esa sonrisa falsa que te adorna la cara.

.

.

.

Quise pensar que no era en serio, que terminarías por sentirte sola y llamarme en un momento random para decirme que si pasaba por tu casa, que si compraba algo por ti, que si compartíamos la cena. Pero no lo hiciste.

Pasaron 2 meses y nunca llamaste. Ni llamarías. Lo sabía, pero quería hacerme el loco, el que se sentía asquerosamente seguro de que aún lo amabas, pero solo me estaba construyendo castillos en el cielo. El teléfono de mi escritorio suena y yo me veo en automático levantando el auricular. Es una llamada a la oficina de la jefa.

Camino pesimista hasta la puerta de madera, giro el pomo y me adentro en los confines de esa sala que solo puede ser digna de una mujer altamente egocéntrica. Cada centímetro de las paredes está vestido con fotos de ella, de sus premios, de sus portadas de revista, es su cara multiplicada hasta el punto del mareo. Ojos oscuros, cabello negro ondulado a base artificial hasta la cintura.

— Hey Darling ¿Por qué con la cara larga estas semanas?

Me siento en frente, la jefa fuma un puro al más estilo de los 80's, aunque sus referencias más amplias son las películas. Se mece de un lado a otro en su silla, sin mirar nada más que el humo de su propio suspiro.

— Cosas personales Rhonda.

— Cariño, dejan de ser personales cuando afectan tu desempeño ¿Has visto los últimos reportes que entregaste? Tuve que revisarlos y marcarlos con color rojo como si fuera maestra de primaria. ¿Y sabes quién soy? ¿Lo sabes? — Miro el suelo y te culpo un poco por mi incompetencia —Soy Rhonda Lloyd Wellington, no tu maestra. Arregla tus problemas pronto cariño.

— Jefa ¿Alguna vez ha tenido problemas de amor?

Rhonda desvía por vez primera su mirada hacia mí, es una cara llena de cansancio y fastidio. Como si la propia pregunta resultara antinatural para ella, la dueña de su propio mundo ficticio.

— Una vez, pero siempre pienso que soy yo y puedo conseguir lo que quiera. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua Shortman ¿Acaso no tienes voluntad?

Sus ojos por un pequeño momento se desvían a la única foto que está en su escritorio, me levanto y miro la foto, es un hombre alto y fornido, ella es apenas una mancha pequeña en el marco que está rodeada de los enormes brazos. No tengo más tiempo, no quiero que me descubra así que agradezco y salgo del lugar. Regreso a mi propia oficina arrastrando con desgano los pies, a veces me gusta complicarme las cosas… aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Cae la noche, todos salen y yo sé que es hora de retirarme. Reviso por última vez los reportes, me tienes muy mal pues en los años que llevo siendo encargado de Relaciones Públicas nunca había fallado. ¿Es que acaso de verdad ya no me quieres? Frunzo el ceño, me duele la cabeza de verdad pensar que hay alguien en tu vida, alguien que prefieras por sobre mí. ¡Sobre mí Helga! Años compartiendo nuestra vida, años amándonos de manera insana, años dependiendo uno del otro ¿Quién mierda es el dichoso tipo?

Tocan la puerta, yo me giro sorprendido al ver a mi jefa ahí. Va con un abrigo rojo, es grande y peludo a partes iguales, no me mira, pero parece que quisiera decirme algo porque se recarga en el marco de la puerta.

— Arnold, hace un rato te mentí. — Me levanto de mi asiento y me quedo a un par de metros sin salir de mi estupefacción — Hubo alguien a quien quería, era un amigo de la infancia quien heredó una carnicería. No… mira si le dices a alguien de esto estás despedido — suspira como si cada palabra le costase ser pronunciada — Yo tenía miedo de estar con él y él de estar conmigo. Teníamos miedos y tantas cosas que pensar que acabamos por dejar de lado la idea de ser algo. Él es casado y es feliz, pero a veces sigo pensando que pudimos ser algo si nuestros miedos no hubieran ganado la discusión.

Rhonda se gira sin mirarme y camina hacia la salida, escucho cada uno de los pasos pues los golpes del tacón contra la loza no mienten. Tardo en reponerme, tal vez ella tenga razón Helga. Tal vez nuestros miedos siguen gritando más fuerte que nuestras ganas de estar juntos.

.

.

.

.

Él te fue a dejar a casa, me escondí detrás de la esquina de los departamentos, la sombra que proyecta la escalera me permite sentirme Batman por un par de horas. Eso y además sentirme un maldito acosador, pero ese será cuento de otra historia. Cruzo los dedos porque él no se quede a dormir en tu departamento, por favor. No lo dejes.

Es alto, más alto que yo sin duda. Cabello castaño, su traje y su presencia despiden aroma a rico, a chico de la alta sociedad. No me sorprende, no sería el primero de tus conquistas caras. ¿Es él el tipo que no soportaría saber de mi existencia? ¿Es por él que no puedo acercarme o es por ti?

Te acaricia el cabello, en otro momento mi forma de ser no soportaría tanto cariño expresivo, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. He pasado años torturándome viéndote con otros, he sabido soportarlo porque he sabido que algún día volverías a mí. ¿Tan equivocado estaba? En este momento podría salir de las sombras, lanzar una patada voladora y 3 puñetazos de karate (bueno, tal vez solo una versión menos cool de la que imagino) tomarte de la cadera y robarte un beso como sabueso que reclama su presa.

Sería un perdedor.

Te conozco Hel, sé que arrastrarías conmigo, me usarías de escoba en el suelo. No creas que olvido aquella primera escena de celos que te monté. Yo soy paciente, pero contigo me vuelvo un desconocido de mi mismo. Era el chico de gafas, ese amigo tuyo con quien parecías siempre pasarla tan bien.

Quise lucir como un ganador, te armé una pequeña escena en el pasillo, Brainy ni siquiera espetó algo, pero tú… ¡Pero tú! Después de abofetearme por el beso robado gritaste como declaración de guerra _**"Podré ser tu novia ahora Shortman, pero no te pertenezco"**_ ¿Cómo no iba a amarte con locura?

Fui patético.

Pero fui auténtico.

— Lo siento Chris, yo no siento que sea un buen momento para mí. Eso es todo.

— Helga ¿De verdad usarás conmigo el _no eres tú, soy yo_?

— Un privilegio de pocos hombres, la mayoría son el problema ellos y no yo. Hoy no es así.

— ¿Hoy? Helga, llevas esquiva meses. Debe ser por él.

— Supongo.

Me sorprendes, usualmente esquivas cada pregunta con otra nueva. Y ahora simplemente has soltado todo con un galán de película enfrente. Frotas tu mano en el pantalón negro, seguro estás ansiosa. Las botas de tacón parecen incomodarte y seguramente la blusa de tirantes color morado no te está cubriendo del viento helado que recorre la noche.

— Te quiero Hel, pero estás estancada. Seguirías huyendo de no ser porque él se decidió ¿Cuánto más dependerás de lo que él quiere?

— Buenas noches Chris.

Cierras la puerta, yo miro al tipo aún de pie frente a tu puerta, quiere volver a tocar, pero no lo hace. Se mira los zapatos y camina hacia las escaleras. Se va. Lo entiendo, alguna vez estuve en su lugar, alguna vez tampoco pude ser el tipo adecuado para ti. Podría encararlo, pero sería un sinsentido.

Inhalo, me acerco a la puerta y toco. Nada, seguro piensas que soy él. Así que recurro a una estrategia sucia, un toque, espera. Tres toques seguidos, rápidos como chasquido de dedos, una pequeña pausa, otro toque seco y duro.

— ¡Arnold! ¿Sucede algo malo?

Apareces ante la puerta, tienes los ojos un poco rojos y la sorpresa en tu expresión. Sé que soy un tramposo, aunque al mismo tiempo creo que esta jugarreta tiene sentido. Ese toque es nuestro toque de emergencias, fue con el ruido que te desperté aquella noche cuando el abuelo sufrió un infarto, fue el toque que hiciste en mi ventanal la madrugada del accidente de tráfico que se llevó a tus padres, y el mismo ruido para cuando la policía te perseguía después de haber iniciado una pelea en un bar. Es una contraseña secreta.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Das un paso para atrás, reconozco en tu mirada el toque del miedo. Coloco mi mano el marco de la puerta y doy un paso hacia adelante, eres capaz de cerrarme en la cara como al pobre de Chris.

— ¿Usaste ese toque en clave para hablar conmigo? Diablos Arnoldo, estás pasándote de listo. Recuerdo haberte dicho que debíamos darnos un espacio y esto es completamente lo opuesto.

Frunces el ceño y te tiembla la mirada, sé que eso es una fachada. Por Dios Hel, cuantos años llevamos de conocernos para que creas que caeré en algo tan básico.

— Era necesario. Estás siendo inmadura.

— Disculpa… ¿Qué?

Cruzas los brazos y me miras retadora. Tu mirada parece comer personas con esa inyección de sangre detrás de las pupilas.

— Estás escapando de mí porque te has dado cuenta de que sigo enamorado de ti — Tus ojos azules se dilatan, tu boca se entreabre un poco, pero sé que es porque no esperaste que fuese tan frontal — Es más, sé que sabes que nunca lo he dejado de estar.

— ¿A qué viene esta muestra de valentía?

— A que no me dejas más opción, a que me estás alejando de tu lado por un miedo que no comprendo del todo. — Avanzo y no tienes más remedio que volver a retroceder, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y veo el miedo en tu rostro, comienzas a frotar tu brazo con nerviosismo. — Explícame, porque llevo años esperando, llevo años siendo paciente, manteniendo la distancia y dándote tu espacio. Sabes que te amo, sabes que me amas ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué hablas con tanta seguridad de los sentimientos de los demás?

— Solo de los tuyos. Porque te conozco, porque lo nuestro es más profundo de lo que vamos a admitir alguna vez.

— Odio esa sensación Arnold. Odio sentir que no soy yo, que nunca he sido yo.

Me desconciertas, es verdad que nunca terminaré de entenderte y mucho menos comprender a tus miedos que a veces me resultan en extremo complejos para situaciones que parecen ser de lo más cotidianas.

Doy un paso hacia atrás ¿Siempre necesitas espacio?

— Has estado en mi vida casi desde que recuerdo, siempre ahí, tan atento, tan tú. Y yo siempre siendo yo en función de ti, persiguiéndote, acosándote, estando detrás de ti para hacer mi camino. Yo era en función de lo que representaba para ti ¡Y detesto eso! Quise espacio. Lo necesitaba, por eso terminamos la última vez.

— Y por eso has estado saliendo con diversas parejas…

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Miras al piso y yo trato de entender.

— Estoy harta de esta codependencia, de lamernos las heridas mutuamente, de vivir para el otro. Sé que yo comencé con esto, pero creo que me merezco esto.

Han pasado 3 años desde nuestra última ruptura, en 3 años sigues pensando en cómo encontrarte a ti misma ¿De dónde viene esa necesidad de independencia? ¿De dónde vienen las fuerzas para oponerte a todo lo que quieres en verdad?

— Helga ¿Acaso crees que yo no lo intenté a mi manera? Cuando apareciste colgando del ventanal con una cuerda a medio romper me di cuenta de que no habría vuelta atrás. Yo era uno antes de ti, después todo se torció. Yo me torcí. Y pensé que lejos de ti lograría enderezar mi camino. Por eso cortamos la penúltima vez. ¿No te das cuenta? El amor puede ser eso, puede ser esta codependencia que tenemos uno por el otro para saber quien somos, puede ser lamernos las heridas porque el cariño implica también soportar juntos los dolores del alma ¿No es acaso una forma de amor el vivir por el otro?

— ¿Y cuando no estés? ¿Cuándo yo no esté? ¿Qué será de ti y de mí?

Estos son los miedos que gritan más fuerte que nuestro cariño. Estos miedos estúpidos. Doy los pasos que nos separan, mis manos se posan en tus hombros, tú no me miras. Te obligo con mi mano deslizándose desde tu hombro hasta tu barbilla y jalándote hacia mí.

— Yo también tengo miedo de perderte, de perderme cuando no estés. No importa cuándo ni cómo. Nada nos asegura permanecer juntos, seguir estando. ¿Pero no es acaso más insano sufrir por no estar con el otro por el temor a perderlo en el futuro?

— ¡No me creo capaz de sobrevivirte! ¿Contento?

— Bastante.

Te abrazo, tiemblas y yo también. Lloro, no sé si tus ojos también se vacían. ¿Cómo somos expertos en complicarnos la vida?

— Eres un estúpido.

Asiento, tú te aferras a mis mangas y por fin cedes a poner tu rostro en mi pecho.

— Lo sé. Miss G, tengo miedo. Pero no es más fuerte que el amor que te tengo.

— Que nos tenemos.

— ¿Qué qué?

— Nos.

— Dilo bien.

Sonrío, pero mi voz es exigente.

— Hoy no. Solo… que siempre somos plural.

Soy un caso perdido. Bueno, lo somos.

— Me gusta cómo nos gustamos. Me gusta como nos odiamos, me gusta como nos amamos.

Asientes y durante toda la noche, y los días, y los meses ni los años soltarías mis brazos otra vez.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Pienso en un epílogo, para conocer la versión de Helga. Si les gusta la idea me cuentan! Fue un placer compartir estos pocos capítulos con ustedes. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
